Tormund's Quest
by sonicfan24
Summary: Tor meets up with an old enemy. Rated T for a reason.  WARNING IMPLIED YAOI DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


I do not own Neopets the Darkest Fairy I really wish I did but I don't so Read & Review Thanks in advance!

Tor and Roberta where walking down a path, it had been a couple of years since they had defeated the darkest fairy.

"Wow I cant believe that all this time I've been passing all this beautiful scenery"

Roberta was standing in the middle of a field of flowers.

"If you liked this wait till you see what else I have to show you"

Tor laughed and walked on ahead leaving Roberta behind suddenly the clouds got dark and everything was covered in shadows.

"Who's there? Show yourself!"

Tor looked around and heard a noise come from behind him when he looked he saw saw the Gelert Assassin.

"I though I beat you back at Illusen's Glade?"

"Well I'm Back"

Before Tor even had a chance to pull out his sword he was knocked unconscious and thrown to the ground.

Tor woke with a slight moan to the felling of someone caressing his face.

He reached up to brush the annoyance away, only to have his hand caught in a firm grip. His eyes shot open but all he could see was black. Tor moved his head so he was looking up and gasped when he saw who was above him.

"the Gelert Assassin?"

"Please call me Gelert, and yes how do you like the fact that I am the one holding your life in the palm of my hands?"

Tor stared up at him as if that would make him go away.

Gelert looked down at Tor with a frown.

"Well we'll have to change that attitude now don't we?"

Gelert rubbed the underside of Tor's chin and Tor immediately tried to bite. But Gelert was faster and somehow knew that Tor would try to bite him grabbing Tor's mouth so as to not try that again.

Gelert smiled at the whimper that escaped Tor's throat and proceeded to rub the underside of Tor's chin. Tor gradually relaxed and closed his eyes to the gentle caress.

Gelert smiled at the control he had over the young Lupe.

'Hmm I wonder what would happen if I...'

He moved the one hand from Tor's mouth to rub under Tor's chin and moved his free hand to scratch one of his furry yellow ears. Tor's ears twitched once...twice... then calmed Tor tilted his head back at the sensations he was felling bearing his neck.

Gelert released his hands from Tor's ears and chin to use them for support as he leaned down and kissed his way down Tor's throat.

'When was my armor taken'

Tor didn't ponder on that thought for long as Gelert massaged his shoulders and leaned in to kiss him.

Tor was surprised at first and put up a small struggle but calmed as Gelert continued to massage his shoulders. Gelert's tongue swiped across Tor's mouth demanding entrance and Tor granted it for reasons he didn't know why.

Gelert pulled away and Tor moaned then a few seconds later felt a sharp sting in his left arm. He could feel himself falling asleep.

"Goodnight Tor"

Tor could feel himself fall into darkness then he heard someone calling his name.

"Tor? Tor are you all right"

"Sir. Tormund can you hear me?"

"Unn Roberta? Seradar That you?"

Tor opened his eyes and gradually his vision came into focus. Roberta and Seradar where standing over him looking down with concerned faces.

"Roberta? Seradar? Wh- what happened?"

"That's what I'd like to ask you"

Seradar said as he helped Tor to his feet. Once up Tor wobbled a little but Seradar caught him and held him up.

"Ow my head I don't remember much just coming over here for something and then... blank... I don't remember much after that"

"Well your lucky that I came by as I heard Roberta calling for help. Can you walk?"

"Just barely"

Tor took two steps and fell back onto the ground.

Roberta laughed while Seradar picked Tor up off the ground and lifted him into his arms.

"Ha, Ha do you know how gay that looks right now"

Roberta continued to laugh while Seradar put Tor back onto the ground and took of the top part of Tor's armor.

"Here Roberta carry these"

Seradar gave her the armor sword and shield, picked Tor up and walked away with Roberta following.

Nobody noticed that the Gelert Assassin was watching and waiting for his next move then in a flash he was gone...

THE END?

[Well how do you like it? Should I make another? If so please give me ideas. If you don't like you were warned, well Read and Review!]


End file.
